Resurgemus
by Shadow.Alchemist13
Summary: An incident during the summer caused Zelda to be totally isolated during her Junior Year. Her "friends" are now her tormentors, her classmates now bystanders. AU, some ZeLink


**Okay, first Legend of Zelda oneshot. So nervous, yet so excited. I grew up playing the Zelda games, and it is my favorite gaming series of all time, so I put off writing this fanfiction until now, scared that I would somehow ruin the series. Ah, go for being so self-conscious. **

**"Resurgemus" means "We will rise" in Latin, for all those wondering. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda. I also do not own the cover photo I used.**

* * *

_"With humanity, cruelty will always be a given. There's no way around it, no way to somehow magically make this ruthless human trait go away. However..."_

* * *

Perhaps I may have regretted it at the time, but thinking back on it, it was probably the best decision I have ever made in my life.

My "popularity" peaked in my freshmen and sophomore years. I remember how loved I was - Ms. Zelda, the absolute genius of the grade, and probably the entire school. Ms. Zelda, apart of the elite group of Ilia's friends. Ms. Zelda, the supposed perfect role model. I had more than enough credits to graduate, but I stayed in school because I wanted to stay with my friends. What friends they turned out to be.

My junior year was hell. There is no other way to put it.

The consent threats, the fear of being attacked, the mental stress that caused everything in my life to falter. Everything.

And now I'm in my senior year - no, I was in my senior year. I graduated two days ago, but that diploma means nothing to me. My senior year was better, I admit, but there was still those terrible incidents made to look like accidents, those looks of harsh coldness, and the merciless ridicule I got everyday….

* * *

Sophomore Year

"Zelda, help me with this problem!"

"No, she promised to help me first!"

"Where are your Hyrule History notes? I forgot we have a quiz fifth today, urggg."

I feel someone wrap their arms around my neck and then lean in close. "Okay, guys! Leave Zelda alone, since she has loads of important genius stuff to do, okay?" All the girls pout and turn away, and with a little laugh I turn to face my best friend of exactly one year. Well, not exactly, but whatever.

"Ilia, I could have helped them," I say while tucking a strand of my blonde hair behind my ear. "I'm more than happy to, actually."

"I know, Zel-Zel -" Yeah. She has the nerve to call me 'Zel-Zel.' "- But I want you all to myself!" I frown, a little uneasy by her words. Why must she always be so protective? "Oh, and I also need your notes on Hyrule History, just by the way."

"Ilia!"

"Whatever. But guess what?"

"What?"

"Groose! He finally asked me out!" I try to force a grin, but even I can tell that it must look fake. "What?" Ilia asks suspiciously. "I thought you would be happy for me." Uh-oh. Her voice is turning into a high-pitch wail, one that she gets when she's not getting the attention she wants or deserves.

"Nothing! He's just not… the sharpest crayon in the box." That's putting it lightly. First off, no sane person would ever have such a terrible hairstyle, but apparently Groose is trying to make a statement. I'm sure that all those brain injuries from football have hurt him intellectually and his words often getting him in trouble, but I guess, besides that, he's harmless. "I just thought you would go for someone smarter."

"Okay, I'm sorry that not everyone is as smart as you, Zelda," Ilia says. She tries to say it in a joking kind of way, but I can sense the anger laced in her words.

Angry because I'm trying to look out for her.

Angry because I only want what's best.

Angry that I'm not responding the exact way she wants me to.

She gives me this piercing kind of glare, and I immediately try to correct my mistake. "I-I mean, you are awfully cute together. I'm jealous." It's the response Ilia wants, thank the Goddesses. A small smile erupts onto her face, and she gives me a hug.

"I'm so happy with him…. Anyways -."

"Listen!"

Urg.

"Hey, Navi," I say, forcing another one of my smiles. I seem to be doing that a lot lately. "What's up?" Navi is another "friend" in the group that Ilia made, although I have no idea why. She's rather annoying, feeling that because of her pretty blue hair she needs to always be the center of attention. So then she screams in this high pitched voice, "Listen!" to get everyone to look at her.

I cannot explain in words how annoying it is. I don't generally have violent thoughts, but sometimes I feel like strangling Navi.

"I saw Midna! She was outside of this bar, and it looked pretty sketchy. Listen, I think that a man was handing her money!"

"Oh, is that so?" Ilia says, a cruel smile spreading across her face. "Hm, I could make good use of this information."

I don't understand the history between Ilia and Midna. All I know is that when they were children, there was some third, unknown factor that caused them to split apart. Ever since then, Ilia's been obsessed with her. Obsessed with wanting to ruin her life. It scares me, which is probably one of the main reasons why I stick so close to her.

"Good job, Navi," Ilia says, and I can tell that she's plotting something. Unease spreads through my body as I try to push it down. Of course it's nothing. Ilia is a sweet, caring person.

"LISTEN! Malon, Ilia just said I did a good job!" Navi screams in excitement as Malon cringes slightly but manages a smile.

Out of our group of friends, Malon is my favorite, although I will never say it out loud. She was raised on a farm, which somehow makes her seem a little bit more humble, yet she's still wild. Sometimes Malon even lets me ride on her horse.

"That's… um, wonderful, Navi," Malon says kindly, but when Navi isn't looking, she rolls her eyes, making me chuckle.

"Zelda, I demand you help me right now. Kid, move it," Ruto demands to the kid sitting right next to me. He grabs his stuff and runs.

Ruto is a zora, but not only that, she's royalty, hence her spoilt personality. We usually don't talk unless she needs help with her homework, which basically ends up with me doing all of it for her. She's the last girl apart of our little group.

"Oh, give Zel-Zel a break already. Since I'm in a good mood, I'll help you," Ilia says.

"You're so sweet," Ruto says, and Ilia beams. I try to smile, but end up staring outside. Unfortunately for me, the window is on the other side of the room, so I don't get as clear of a view as I would like. My thoughts drift as I begin thinking about home.

My older brother, Sheik is actually leaving home this weekend, to go do some super special Sheikah training. My mother is proud, and she takes every opportunity to tell me about great he is. You may have thought that my mother wouldn't feel the need to do this, considering the fact that I'm a certified genius, but for some reason, she's stuck in the Stone Ages, and thinks that the only thing a women is good for is cooking. She still thinks I forged the documents to prove that I actually am one.

"Zelda. Zelda!"

"Huh?" I say, snapping out of my thoughts before turning to stare at Ilia. Her eyes are narrowed in suspicion and I can tell she's upset about something.

"Where you staring at Groose?" It is only then I notice that the giant oaf sits in front of one of the windows.

"No, Ilia," I say with a sigh. Something about her always makes me feel so exhausted. "There is a giant window I would rather be staring at."

"Are you saying he's not attractive?"

Seriously? I really don't want to go through this bullshit.

"Well, I mean, I don't think he looks terrible, but he's not -"

"LISTEN!" Navi screams. Oh no. She wouldn't fucking dare - "ZELDA HERE THINKS GROOSE IS HOT!"

"No I don't!" I say frantically, but I can tell that that is probably making it worse. In society these days, denial automatically means that you're in love with that person.

"DON'T DENY YOUR LOVE FOR THE GROOSE!" Groose shouts back, and I burry my head into my hands.

"I can kind of see that happening," Ruto says, and I glare at her.

"Well, I don't, since Groose is dating Ilia," Malon says, and I want to hug her, I'm so happy that she's on my side.

"What? SINCE WHEN?" Ilia gives me another deadly glare before filling Ruto in with the details. I decide to use this time to chew Navi out.

"What the hell, Navi? You know that Ilia is dating Groose, and you definitely know I didn't say 'hot.'"

"Well, I mean… I could tell."

"No, you really couldn't," I insist, trying to shut the little twerp up. Why in the name of the holy Triforce would Ilia want to keep such an annoying idiot stuck to her side twenty four-seven?

"Five minutes until class ends," the substitute says. "Make sure to turn your work in."

"Work? What work?" Ilia says while staring intensely at a nail, as if she could magically change the color by staring at it.

"The work I did for you at the beginning of the class period. You seriously don't remember? I explained it to you -."

"Fascinating," Ilia says in a bored voice that earns a laugh from everyone, Malon included. "We have a week left of school. Since practically everyone is exempted from their finals, why don't they just let us off a week early?"

"Teachers are evil," Ruto says.

"Well, I mean they aren't that ba-" Everyone glares and I swallow. Right. I'm apparently a teacher's pet. "N-Nothing. I mean, they s-suck."

Get a grip, Zelda.

"Wait, Ilia, you did this wrong," I say, turning to the math worksheet that she was trying to help Ruto with.

"No, she did it right," Navi says, always ready to help Ilia out. I may be a teacher's pet, but at least I'm not a kiss-up. Teacher's just automatically like me.

"No, x shouldn't be -."

"I could be right for once, you know," Ilia says.

I've had enough.

With a sigh, and I nod my head and hope that the bell rings soon, so that I don't suddenly blow up. So that I don't say something I'll regret.

* * *

The next day, I sit in that same class, but there's something different about today.

Midna's actually showed up.

She wears ripped jeans and a shirt that says something like 'Death by Twili -' although I could be reading that wrong, since it makes no sense. She is a Twili, however, and she's a real beauty, too, with her orange hair and matching eyes. She only comes to school when absolutely needed, to make sure that she'll be able to pass high school. I don't what she does on the days she's not here, but I have a feeling it's not volunteering at the local charity centers.

"Come on, class! Only two hundred's? I'm sure you can do much better," our teacher says as he passes back our papers - the very one Ruto was having trouble. Ilia gives me a smirk, probably thinking that she's right from the other day, but I just roll my eyes in response.

"Who got the hundred's?" Fledge, a wimpy boy, asks rather quietly. He's shaking, I can tell, but I also know that he tries his hardest in school, and obviously strives to become the best he can be.

"Zelda -" Ah, another glare. Ilia's attempt to beat me in academics fails once again, and yet she still thinks it's my fault. "-Oh! And Midna!"

If her expression was bad before, it boils into downright hatred.

I gulp. This can't be good.

First she walks up to me. "Zelda, you should have helped me with that problem," Ilia says while slamming the paper onto my desk. "If we had gotten it wrong, you should have told us!"

"What?"

"Listen, that wasn't very nice," Navi adds in. I glare at her.

"I guess grades are the only things that matter to a genius. Not helping other friends out, or anything."

"Are your memories impaired, or something? I did try to help you, you -"

But the whispers have already started.

People already think that I believe that I'm better than them, and perhaps I am, but that's only intellectually. As an actual human, I'm sure that I'm a pretty terrible person, like most people on our planet.

"And, Midna," Ilia says pleasantly as soon as the teacher leaves the room. "I heard you were seen behind a bar and receiving money from a man?" A guy wolf-whistles, and we're all thinking all the same thing: she must be a prostitute. "Did you have a lot of fun from that experience? Or, experiences?"

"Ah, girl, I think you already know that answer. I, on the other hand, was helping a friend move into their new place. Did you notice that right next to the bar was an apartment complex?" Midna says, a smirk placing on her lips. I can't help it; I snicker.

Ilia glares at me, and gives me a "I'll-deal-with-you-later" kind of look. She then turns back to Midna, trying to come up with a comeback to Midna's reasonable logic. "Did… you have fun there?"

"Oh yes. We were playing video games quite late into the night." The bell rings, and Midna lets out another grin, obviously unfazed. She whispers something in Ilia's ear before leaving the room, leaving Ilia completely enraged.

* * *

If only I hadn't been so stupid then. I could have seen Ilia's severe attention issues, or perhaps I could have stopped whatever was to come in the following year in a half. But I was blind - or at least forced myself to bury the truth deep down into my heart. I didn't want to think about what everyone was really like.

Because I'm a coward.

Because human nature can be so terribly ugly.

* * *

_"...We will rise. Why? Because we're human. Rising above is what we do._

* * *

**Crap on a cowmuffin, that was scary (to write, I mean). I hope you liked it, though! I have a policy of wanting one review to continue... one review is enough to satisfy me! If not, then I'll take it down, try to fix it, and put it back up.**

**Next chapter is basically going to be about Zelda's summer, and after that begins the Junior year, which I'm sure everyone wants to know about (maybe), so...**

**REVIEW (please)!**


End file.
